


Fleeting

by RedRidingHood



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Short Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingHood/pseuds/RedRidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has fled, Carmilla and Laura are the only one's left; safe, for the moment.<br/>Directly Follows Episode 36</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting

**Author's Note:**

> Super short while I break into the whole writing for fun thing.  
> Hope you like it; even if there is no real plot... mostly just dialogue.

The rumbles from beneath the Lustig building were grower louder and louder, occurring more regularly and each with more force than the last. Most of the students and teachers had left already, fleeing with half packed bags and loading cars with as much of their belongings as could fit. They watched from the window, waving off Danny first, then Perry and LaFontaine. And Laura that perhaps going to a University so far away from her dad was not necessarily the best idea when making a great escape from over-powered seafood.

They stayed at the window until day became dusk, and dusk, night. Every last person had fled leaving the campus barren and eerily quiet.

“We’re safe here right?” Laura asks with a tremor in her voice, glancing over at the triple bolted door; the only time they’d ever locked it.

“Considering this thing can’t find its way out of the Lustig building, I think we’re safe on the ‘can it open locked doors’ front,” Carmilla remarks with a smirk, placing her hand over Laura’s. “We’re safe for tonight.”

Laura smiles a little, looking down at their hands on her lap, “I can’t wait till my Dad gets here.”

“You don’t like spending time with me?” Carmilla says laughing, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

“I do, I would just rather do it somewhere where we’re not in life-threatening danger.”

“Sorry cutie,” Carmilla shrugs, “I think life-threatening danger comes with the whole dating a vampire thing.”

“We’re dating,” Laura whispers with a grin, failing to meet Carmilla’s gaze.

Carmilla laughs, watching the blush creep onto Laura’s cheeks. She darts her hand out and places it beneath Laura’s chin, dark fingernails lifting Laura’s eyes to meet hers, “You’re such a dork.”

Laura laughs and inches slightly closer to Carmilla, entwining their fingers, still watching Carmilla even in the faint light, “That’s why you like me.”

“Among other things,” Carmilla smirks, leaning forward and letting her hand slide to move Laura’s hair away from her face.

Laura leans into the touch, pressing a kiss to Carmilla’s thumb when it crosses gently over her lips.

“Like my keen fashion sense?”

Carmilla rolls her eyes and presses a kiss just before Laura’s ear causing her to shiver, “Sometimes.”

“I think I might like it better off though,” Carmilla adds, a voice quiet and low enough that it almost goes unnoticed by Laura.

Laura flushes and leans her head back into the gentle kisses that Carmilla presses against her cheek. She hides her disappointment when Carmilla pulls her hand away from Laura’s own but is quickly over it when Carmilla uses it to pull Laura closer to her.

It is Laura, who pulls them from the window and onto Carmilla’s bed, lowering Carmilla down with a sense of control she had never even had in her dreams. She giggles as she straddles Carmilla, pressing her lips onto Carmilla’s painted ones in a flurry of excitement as Carmilla pulls the cardigan from her shoulders. Laura relinquishes her control when Carmilla begins to kiss down her neck, taking time to focus on the sensitive flesh that she had harmed. Carmilla had whispered an apology before attaching her lips to the skin between Laura’s neck and shoulder.

“What am I going to do without you cupcake?” Carmilla says into the darkness, her eyes looking up at Laura’s.

“What do you mean? You’re coming right?” Laura asks, her arms holding her an inch above Carmilla’s person.

“Your dad watches your videos right? So he knows I’m a vampire? I wouldn’t dare.”

“Uh, maybe? I don’t know how great my Dad is with technology,” Laura shrugs, “But he... won’t mind?”

“Laura your dad sends you ‘Day-of-the-week-bear-spray’, you really think he’ll be fine with you bringing home a vampire? I’ll be locked in the basement with garlic and a wall of stakes!”

“We have that in the loft,” Laura protests meekly, “And he won’t. I’ll make sure of it.”

Carmilla shakes her head and sighs, “Fine, but the first time I see any trace of holy water or garlic, I’m out of there.”

“I thought they didn’t work on vampires?”

“They don’t, but stakes are pretty damn effective and stakes are usually the next logical step.”

“I’ll protect you,” Laura promises, earning a snort from Carmilla which in turn resulted in a scowl from Laura. “You deserve it; after all you’ve done for me.”

Carmilla smiles and leans up to kiss Laura, entangling her hands in soft hair to keep it out of their way.

“You are gonna make it up to me right?”


End file.
